goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Froglip Goes to the Naughty Log
Characters/Notes Froglip Curdie Princess Irene Notes: This is the first video to have speech bubbles since I ran out of voice credits. Plot Inspired by Keaton Family on the Supernanny Fanon. Transcript Curdie: "Froglip, don't say a bad word to Curdie. Say it again and you will be going on the Naughty Log." Froglip: "Oh, you son of a (bleep)!" Curdie: "Let's go, you're gonna sit on the Naughty Log." deposits Froglip on the Naughty Log and confiscates his tazer Froglip: "You are a donkey." Curdie: "Curdie doesn't want those bad words because they hurt other people's feelings. Now you have to stay here for 12 minutes. Now your tazer is in Slumberland Prison!" Froglip: "No! Donkey is a big thumbs up!!!!!!" leaves Froglip on the Naughty Log escapes from the Naughty Log and darts into Curdie's bedroom and watches a very obscene video on Curdie's tablet uses a screwdriver to unlock the door and enters the room Curdie: "Why does Froglip always try to escape from the Naughty Log every time? It is so exhausting." Curdie: "Hey. That video is very obscene. I am asking you to sit back down on the Naughty Log." turns his tablet, confiscates Froglip's iPod and puts Froglip back on the Naughty Log takes the said electronic out of the Slumberland Prison. returns to Curdie's room, and continues watching the obscene video. Curdie: "Froglip, when I say 'this video is very obscene,' I mean 'this video is very obscene,' now let's go back to the Naughty Log." confiscates the electronic and puts Froglip back on the Naughty Log and walks away returns to Curdie's room and continues watching the obscene video on Curdie's tablet Curdie: "Froglip, I'm not kidding. You still need to stay in timeout." confiscates Froglip's iPad, locks it in the Slumberland Safe, and puts Froglip back on the Naughty Log leaves the Naughty Log and tosses the safe containing his iPad to the ground safe remains unbroken Froglip: "I will choose my Blackberry Phone to watch my show." quickly grabs his Blackberry Phone out of the drawer and dashes into Curdie's bedroom, chooses another obscene video and watches it on Curdie's tablet is on his computer watching The Princess and the Goblin via watching it on YouTube Curdie: "I wonder what he is doing right now." Princess Irene: "Let's check your room again." and Irene walk into Curdie's room Princess Irene: "Froglip, you are currently in ( bleep )ing timeout. That video is too dirty for a goblin. Come back right now. I am not joking nor playing games with you." throws a pillow at Princess Irene Princess Irene: "Froglip! You do not throw a pillow at me! That is not acceptable. Now your timeout is automatically 18 minutes long! Go back to the Naughty Log immediately! Now that is the third electronic that needs to be in Slumberland Prison!" confiscates Froglip's Blackberry Phone and locks it in the safe Irene puts Froglip back onto the Naughty Log and walks away gets out of the Naughty Log once more and picks up his iPhone iOS, dashes back into Curdie's room, picks out an obscene video and begins watching it on Curdie's tablet enters the room once more Curdie: "I am going to turn off that naughty video now and I am going to take away all of your electronics and put them in Slumberland Prison." Froglip: (whines) "BUT I WANT TO PLAY ON MY ELECTRONICS!" Curdie: "Too bad. You have lost them all for the whole day. Sorry." Froglip: "No one likes you, Stinky Butt!" Curdie: "YOU KNOW WHAT FROGLIP? YOU'RE STAYING ON THAT LOG FOR 23 MINUTES FOR TALKING MEAN TO ME!!!!! grabs Curdie's hair Curdie: "DO NOT PULL MY HAIR FROGLIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Category:Grounded Stuff